Rinoa Reart-Broken
by rizu-kun
Summary: just read and review...


Disclaimer: I don't own ff8….

Authors note: ha ha! Oh and don't worry this is not a Rinoa/Zell fic…………….. you'll find out……whatever…

*****************************

Rinoa Heart-Broken

One day Rinoa decided to visit squall…

Rinoa: oh Squall…… where are you?……

She saw Squall walking back and forth in the hall

Squall: whatever…… whatever….. whatever…. 

Rinoa: *jumps on Squall's back * Hi Squally-pie!!!!!! Did you miss me my darling?

Squall: whatever….. *looks at Rinoa * Rinoa, I have something very important to tell you…

Rinoa: *gets off Squall * yes?

Squall quickly dragged Rinoa in a room which who cares where…

Rinoa: ok, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?

Squall: *holds Rinoa on her shoulder * Rinoa, w-

Rinoa: yes?

Squall: w-will-

Rinoa: yes? yes?

Squall: w-w-will-y-

Rinoa: yes? yes? yes?

Squall: w-w-will-y-y-you

Rinoa: *starts to blush and eyes starts to twinkle * (in her mind) is he finally asking me to marry him???

Squall: w-will-y-you---

Rinoa: yes? yes? yes? yes?

Squall: WILL YA QUIT BUGGING MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shocked by this, Rinoa didn't say a thing and started to cry

Rinoa: sniff sniff… I hate you Squall!!!!!!

Rinoa saw Squalls gunblade on the table; she took it and used it against Squall (don't ask me how…)

Squall: *lying flat on ground * X_X whatever…….

Rinoa wanted to get away from Squall, unfortunately the door is lock and only Squall knows how to unlock the door…

Rinoa: %$$^&()(*^^&$#_&%%$ door!!!!

…Rinoa couldn't think of another way to open the door so she broke the window and jumped outside unknowing that they were on the 14th floor…

Luckily Zell passes by and Rinoa drops on him

Rinoa: Zell! Are you all right? 

Zell: *accidentally drops his hotdog * WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY HOTDOG!!!!!!!!! 

Rinoa: oh I'm sorry…… don't worry I'll buy you two next time….

Zell: really???!!!! What a pal!!!!!…..  Hey, why are you crying?

Rinoa: I hate Squall! And I don't want to see him ever again!!!!!

Zell: what did he do?

Rinoa explained to Zell what happened…

Zell: …..the hell! Why that (*&%*&^%&$#^#$*_)(*&^%$! Lets tell others about this!

******Back at Squall******************************

Squall: *regained consciousness * huh? What happened? Oh…  whatever……

******Back at Rinoa & Zell ************************

Zell: c'mon I know where Quistis is!

Rinoa: sniff-sniff ………. Ok….

So Zell and Rinoa went to where Quistis is…

Zell: Quistis!!! We've been looking for you!

Quistis: why?

Zell: well you see ………………..

Zell explained to Quistis what happened to Rinoa and Squall…..

Quistis: what! Squall did that to Rinoa???!!!!

Zell: uh-huh!

Quistis: GOOD! Now Squall is mine! Mine you hear that! MINE!!!!!WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!………..

Quistis left……

Zell: what's gotten in to her???!!!… o_O oh well….. c'mon lets find the others…

Rinoa: ok… sniff-sniff

******Meanwhile back at Squall***********************

Squall: *walking back and forth on the hall again * whatever………..whatever………..whatever…………

******Then again back with Rinoa and Zell****************

Zell then saw Fujin & Raijin walking together from afar. 

Zell: *waving his hands * Hey!!!! You two!!!!! Over here!!!!!!!

Raijin: ……. I'm bored, ya know!

Fujin: ZELL!!!

Raijin: what?!

Fujin points at Zell waving

Raijin: I think he's trying to call us, ya know…

So Fujin & Raijin went to where Zell and Rinoa is….

Raijin: what do you want, ya know?

Zell explained what happened to Rinoa and Squall…..

Raijin: WHAT!!!!!! I cant forgive him, ya know!!! Wait 'til I get my hands on him, ya know!!! I'll…… I'll……ya know!!!!!!

Fujin: RAGE!!!!!!!

Zell: we still have to tell the others about this! Hey Rinoa, stop crying, we'll teach that Squall a lesson!

Raijin: question!

Zell: what?

Raijin: why are you helping Rinoa like that? I mean, are you her new bf?…… ya know?

Zell: well actually I was doing it for the hotdogs…..

Raijin: oh……ok…

Zell: lets go!

***********anyway back at Squall walking back and forth In the hall**********************

Squall: whatever…. whatever… whatever…. *snaps out of it * I have an idea!

Surprisingly, he did…

***********back with Zell, Rinoa, Raijin & Fujin**********************************************

Raijin: question! will we also tell Cid and Edea about this, ya know?

Zell: we don't have to…

Raijin: why is that, ya know?

Zell: because the author of this fanfiction didn't want to…

Raijin: last question! How come you know a lot, ya know?

Zell: because I do! And you can't do anything about it.. ..

Raijin: no further questions ya know…

Suddenly they all saw Irvine chasing women around him…

Zell: hey Irvine!

Irvine: don't bother me! I'm trying to catch one!

Zell: *walks closer to Irvine * anyway, have you seen Selphie?

Irvine: aaaooww.. rats! They got away! *looks bad at Zell * you  frightened them!

Zell: … …

Irvine: what do you want anyway?

Zell explained what happened…

Irvine: REALLY! *with a big smile on his face * that means Rinoa's mine! All mine!!! Mine you hear! mine!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…………………………………

Rinoa walks towards Irvine and Busts the hell out'ta him…. And Irvine got unconscious……

Zell: men, The women these days….. 

Rinoa: c'mon, he's useless…

So they all went away looking for other people…

**********then again back at Squall**************************************************************

Seifer passes by and was _very_ surprised to see Squall sitting in the floor holding a stick and can, wearing sunglasses, and listening to a Walkman on the hall…

Seifer: *slaps his face several times * this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream………

After an hour….

Seifer: *face swelling * ok! Now I'm convinced that this is not a dream…………………… THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…………………… *runs insanely down the hall *   

A few seconds later…

Selphie: *passes by and saw Squall on the floor * sigh~ crisis! *drops a coin in Squalls can * good luck Squall! *went away *

*************back with Rinoa and the others***************************************************

Raijin: hey Zell! ya know, do we _really _have to tell others about this?

Zell: ~sigh~ ok, then we'll just kick Squalls ass right away!

*a moment of silence…* 

Seifer: *running insanely around them * WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!………*then left right away *

Rinoa: OK!!!! LETS GO!!!!!!!!

Everyone looks at Rinoa

Rinoa: what?!

A Few seconds later 

Rinoa, Zell, Fujin, and Raijin then saw Selphie walking through that hall… 

Zell: hey Selphie did you see Squall?

Selphie: down the hall *points behind her *

Rinoa, Fujin, and Raijin saw Squall sitting on the floor…

Zell: LETS GET"EM!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except Selphie ran very fast, jumped onto Squall and BUSTED the hell out'ta Squall…..

So Squall was brought to the Hospital and at the same time Seifer was brought to the Mental Hospital…

One day Rinoa decided to visit Squall in the Hospital…

Rinoa: *knocks on the door * hey Squally dearest I brought you something to eat! Oh and don't worry, I know that you didn't meant to tell me that bad thing. I forgive you….

Squall: *whole body covered with bandage, arms and feet hanging, only face showing * ………whatever…..

Rinoa: I'm coming in!!! *comes in * woooww…. How cute!!! *jumps on Squall and hugs him tight * you're sooooo cute!!!!

Squall: w-w-hhhaaatttt-ev-v-herrrrr………. X_X

Life Monitor reading: ____|\|\____|\____________________________________________________________________

                                 Tooooot-toooot-toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot

Rinoa: hey Squall? Squall! SQUALL!!!! *starts to panic and calls the nurse * ………

No one knew that Seifer was brought to the Mental Hospital; Irvine got his consciousness back after 2 days (man, is Rinoa strong!); Rinoa still keeps on panicking; and Squall _died_ happily ever after……..

~THE END~

So what do you think?!

Ha ha! ^-^

Please Review…………

^-^


End file.
